She Knew
by TigerFont
Summary: Anthony was busy Sunday nights, it wasn't the fact that he was working with his best friend. It was the fact that it was with him, his best friend. She Knew that. Ianthony :One Shot


She Knew

It started off brilliantly. She met the most sweet, generous and hilarious man she could dream of. He was tall. His cheeks were always lined with a tinted red colour. His hair was a very crimson brown, almost black. He was part Mexican. He was the taller half of the Smosh duo. Anthony Padilla.

The other half was shorter and expressed more facial hair than he. They were best friends. She knew that clearly. In fact when she discovered that she thought it was immensely sweet. She respected it. She knew that they have a closer bond than most best friends. She respected their friendship so much, she refused to bring such a sacred topic in her opinion. She thought it was something so special and rare that there was no need to talk about it.

She knew that before living with Anthony he was living at home. His real home. The one he shared with his best friend at the time. Though after Anthony packing most of his belongings, and moving in with her, Ian lived alone in the house fir awhile. Sometimes inviting his own beautiful blonde haired girlfriend, Melanie Moat over.

Soon after, he eventually moved in with her at her own living space. The house was empty. It was surrounded by memories of the past. Old conversations lingering in the atmosphere, almost like ghosts. It was a dead, silent house at night. But on most Friday mornings, the house would be open. Busy with crew and film members as well as the Smosh duo working on a new video for the new week to come. She knew he had to go back to work there. It was his job. The house was basically work now. It wasn't a living space Like it used to be.

But sometimes.

Sometimes the house would be alive in the dead of night. It's when Anthony gave her some space. It's when he drove the street named Carmichael off to the suburban house of Sacramento, CA. The nights where he would be with Ian at their home, editing what needed to be edited. In the mean time, having some dinner and spending the night of the house.

* * *

It wasn't until that one night that confirmed her inference. She came home to find Anthony on the phone. He didn't notice her come in and continued talking very quietly. She heard a tone she rarely ever heard from him. A tone that was indescribable. A tone he never used with her. Sure, he may say sweet, gentle things to her but.

But he never used this type of tone. A tone that was filled with absolute,

_Love?_

Yes, that was it. She couldn't make out anything he was saying but she did catch the last thing he said at the end of the line.

"I'll be right there"

_oh._

He was talking with Ian.

What day was it? Oh right, it was Sunday. Sunday night. The nights where Anthony packs his things and leaves for the night, returning home the next day. He never comes back in the morning. He usually comes back around 5-7 pm. Anthony finally noticed her and smiled. He got off the bed and grabbed the duffel bag that was on the floor by the glanced at it assuming it was filled with spare clothes and Pajamas. He gave her a hug goodbye and she could smell the cologne he rarely put on that was only used for Sunday nights, she soon figured out. He was wearing a not too casual outfit. A little bit too dashing with his collared shirt and black skinny jeans with his converse shoes. His hair was combed neatly and it seems he shaved his face. She smiled warmly at him, barely missing the glint in his eye and the red hue on his face as he headed towards the door, only stopping for a moment to pet Kabuki on her head but only being acknowledged by her jumping off the arm of the couch and hiding behind Kalels legs. He waved goodbye and shut the door, smile plastered on his face. She smiled. A small melancholy smile.

It was Sunday night again. When she would lie down in bed, being cuddled by Kabuki, being engulfed in the aroma of Anthony imprinted on the bed.

She knew she wasn't the only one drowning in his scent. She knew someone else was sharing something of hers. She knew she wasn't the only one who was held in his strong arms at night. She knew she would never speak about it. She would never bring it up.

She knew he was cheating on her.

And she she knew it was with _him._

She knew.


End file.
